


The Marriage Law

by Colejesse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colejesse/pseuds/Colejesse
Summary: Hermione and her friends go back to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year. The war had done damage on everyone, including the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy.A new law is made, and everyone is part of it if they like it or not.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

A/n: This chapter will be short, but the next will be longer.

Hermione looked around the Grate Hall. She started thinking about the last time she stood foot in the room. She tried her best not to cry from the memories rushing into her brain, and she ended up successful.

Over the summer her and Ron decided on staying as friends. Harry and Ginny too. She say with her friends, and noticed a head of blonde almost white hair rush into the room moving quickly to the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe they actually let him back." Hermione heard Ron huff. "He was one of them."

Hermione remembered somethings that had happened the year before. "Ron everyone had changed since the war. I'mm sure McGonagall wouldn't have let him back without a reason."

"Yeah our death." He joked as started eating as we eat the new students be sorted. Harry was in a deep conversation with Ginny that I didn't notice Luna walk over.

"Hello everyone." Luna smiled as she sat down. "I hope you don't mind me sitting with you."

"Not at all." Ginny told her.

Everyone continued to eat, and talk until McGonagall cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "Excuse me students, but after all of you are done eating seventh years please stay."

Hermione looked confused about everything, but shrugged it off. Must be important.

Soon all the students get done eating, and the seventh years stay in the Great Hall staring at McGonagall. "Students..." She lets out a sigh. "I regret to inform you that the ministry has created a new law since the recent war." Hermione tried not to cry remembering all her friends that had died. Draco sat in his seat uncomfortably. He glanced that the Gryffindors, and noticed Hermione looking down at her lap.

"The returning seventh years must take part in the new law... The marriage law." McGonagall stated, and the room became chaos. Everyone started yelling or asked questions. "Silence!" Everyone went silent when they heard her. "I'm sorry, but it has to happen because so many people died in the war." She took a cloth off of a goblet that almost looked like the one that chose Harry to be part of the Triwizard tournament in their fourth year. "This goblet will help match you, and I'll explain more once it's done. Boys please sit at the Slytherin table, and girls at the Gryffindor. Once I saw your names sit at the Ravenclaw table."

Hermione stayed seated. She hoped in prayed this just a dream. She pinched herself. Nope still there.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall read a piece of paper. Another one flew out of the goblet. "Luna Lovegood." Hermione saw Harry blush a little. Even though he probably wouldn't admit it at first she could tell he liked Luna. "Pansy Parkinson... Ron Weasley."

"WHAT!?" Hermione saw Pansy stand up. "There must be some type of mistake!"

"No mistake Miss Parkinson. Now sit." McGonagall ordered, and Hermione swore she saw Ron look like he was about toe wet himself. A few names where called and Hermione started to feel sick in her stomach. Only three guys were left. Blaise Zabini, Neville, and... And Malfoy. "Ginny Weasley... Blaise Zabini."

"Ugh." Ginny groaned and sat with Blaise. Hermione was sure she saw Ginny threaten to hex him.

"Hermione Granger... Draco Malfoy." Hermione felt her body shake a little. No way... This can't be true. She saw Malfoy stand up, and he waited for her to move. She stood up, and they walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "Now all of you must get married before Halloween and produce an offspring within the next year. You must be at least expecting before Christmas." McGonagall explained. That's when Hermione realized something.

She was about to be a Malfoy. She has to marry the guy who called her a mudblood a few years back. She has to marry... A death eater.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione was shaking as McGonagall showed her and Draco when they would be staying. When they were repairing the school they added a few more floors for the future partners. "Now Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger this will be your living area. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini will be across the hall. You can choose the password once you get settled."

Draco and Hermione nodded, and saw McGonagall walk away with the others. Hermione glanced at Draco, and saw him walk into their new living space.

He placed his stuff on a table that was in the middle of a small living room. Hermione completely hated this. Draco walked over to the small kitchen/dinning room, and Hermione started looking around the small apartment type area.

She walked I to the first room to see it was a bathroom. The next was a baby room... Hermione was a bit confused because even though she knew that she would have to to have a kid with Malfoy the baby shouldn't be here until after she's done with school.

The last two rooms were a locked room, and a bedroom with a queen sized bed. The room was painted green, silver, and red. Hermione realized it was for her and Malfoy.

She turned around when she heard someone behind her. It was Draco. "Malfoy." She greeted him, but he didn't reply. He looked past her at the bedroom, and walked inside going to the closet to place some clothes inside.

He then continue to get some extra blankets from the closet as well. He walked over to Hermione, and she supposed he wanted her to sleep in the living room. "I'll sleep in the living room until you feel comfortable around me."

Hermione's mouth opened from shock. Did she hear Draco correctly?

She didn't bother to ask him because he already walked into the living room placing the blankets on the sofa. Hermione thought about something. Should she bring up the baby room? "Mal-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. She walked over to see Ginny who looked like she was about to hit someone. "Ginny?"

"Can I talk to you?" She glanced at Draco and then back at Hermione. "Alone."

Hermione nodded, and she took Ginny into the bedroom to talk. "Now what is it?"

"I'm about to kill him." Ginny huffed as she laid on the bed, hugging a pillow. "He's just. Ugh" she yelled into the pillow.

"Ginny you just been in a room together for less than a few minutes. Is he that bad?" Hermione asked the red head.

"The complete opposite! He's actually very nice!" Ginny complained. "He even asked if I want to have breakfast with him tomorrow, and go on a date this weekend so we can get to know each other."

Hermione chuckled as Ginny yelled into her pillow again. "Are you?"

"I don't know..." Ginny sighed, and sat up. She looked at Hermione. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Hermione questioned.

"Has Malfoy offered a date or is he an arse like usual?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Well no, bust he offered to sleep on the sofa until I'm comfortable around him." Hermione shrugged, but remembered the baby room. "Is there a baby room in your dorm?" She questioned.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah I was a little confused by it."

"I was too. I don't think Malfoy saw it yet." Ginny nodded again. She got up, and headed to the door. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah got to wake up early, and I got to plan the sleeping arrangements with Zabini." Ginny stated, and left.

Hermione sat on the sofa next to Malfoy not knowing what to say. "Can we be civil towards each other?" Draco asked turning to her.

"Of course, but if we do that we have to call each other by our first names." Hermione stated.

Draco nodded. "Alright... Hermione."

Hermione froze a little. She nodded. "Alright... Draco."

Draco froze, and he felt his heart quicken a little. This was the first time he heard Hermione say his name without hatred. Hermione heard a tapping sound coming from the bedroom, and walked in. She opened the wi do when she saw an owl with three notes in its claws. She took it, and started to read.

Dear Mrs. And Mr Malfoy,

In the two other letters is yours timetable for the school year. As you will see both are the same.

You will also take notice that this year you will be taking a health class. I'll explain more on that later tomorrow afternoon it will also explain why there is a baby room in your living quarters.

Now, the two of you need to pick a date for your wedding so you can send out invitations and have everything planned. Good luck.

Sincerely,  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Hermione frowned at how Professor McGonagall addressed her. She was didn't like that fact she had to marry Malfoy. She sighed and walked into the living room to see Draco reading a book. "Take a look at this." She placed the letter in front of him, and he began to read. A frown showed up after he read how they were addressed.

Hermione sat in a chair near by. Draco looked up at her after he got done reading. "There's a baby room?" Hermione nodded, and got a book herself. Draco got up, and walked over to the baby's room and took a look around. It was painted red, green, and silver like the bedroom.

Draco tried his best to hide the smile that grew on his face. He always wanted to have a kid, but he didn't expect the person he'd have a kid with being Hermione.

He just hopes that they will learn to love each other. He doesn't want their baby to live in an unloving family like his own.

Draco walked into the living room to see Hermione fast asleep in her chair. Draco chuckled, picked her up bridal style, and carried her into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and covered her up. He walked out turning the light off, and returning to the living.

A smile was still on his face. He was in fact excited to have a baby. He just hopes Hermione is as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up realizing she was in bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in a chair. She got out of bed, changed clothes, and saw a note on the living room coffee table.

Dear Hermione,

I thought you might need your rest so I went on to breakfast without you. I'd be careful if I were you. Parkinson and Weasel are having a lovers' spat.

Sincerely,  
D.M.

Hermione couldn't help, but laugh a little. The thought of Ron and Pansy fighting was a bit amusing to her. She smiled a little, and started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco watched in amusement as Pansy yelled at Ron. "How can you do something like that!?"

"Me!? What about you!? You're the bloody mental one!" Ron yelled back at her.

Ginny tried not to laugh from where she was sitting next to Blaise. Hermione walked in noticing Ginny laughing at her brother. She walked over sitting next to Draco, and looked at them all. "What you laughing at?"

"Ron and Parkinson." Ginny laughed. "Ron walked in on her in the shower."

"He should get used to it after all they will be married soon." Blaise laughed.

"Don't remind me." Ron and his bride to be said in unison before cringing.

Hermione looked around the room taking notice in how Harry and Luna was nowhere to be seen. They should have been here by now. Shouldn't they?

Draco took notice in how worried she looked, and leaned in near her ear. "You just missed them."

Hermione blushed a little as she felt Draco's breath on her skin. Draco smirked, he loved messing with the Gryffindor princess. "Um how's everyone's morning?"

"Just peachy." Ron grumbled before biting into some toast. His plate was full. Only a matter of time before he devours it.

Ginny chuckled a bit at Ron. The rest of breakfast was filled with idle chatter and eating. Everyone was dreading their first class. Health...

"I still can't believe this law is real." Ginny stated as the walked to class. Blaise walked next to her as the left the four others behind in the Great Hall.

"Aw you happy you're stuck with me?" Blaise jokes with a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"You wish Zabini." Ginny groaned. To be honest she was hoping to get back together with Harry yesterday, but plans change. She remembered everything that happened in the last couple of years. She remembered when they first met... When they first kissed...

"Ginny?" Ginny felt Blaise's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, and noticed she was crying. She frowned feeling weak. She took notice how Blaise looked worried. "You alright?"

Ginny didn't realize what she was doing, but it resulted in her giving Blaise a hug before quickly walking to class. "Don't change, Blaise."

Blaise smiled to himself still worried about the red head. She may not realize it, but he really does care for her.

Draco and Hermione walked to class, each thinking about what's yet to come. Hermione thought of something she didn't question sooner. Why is Draco not freaking out about their situation? Although the war and blood status doesn't matter... much, you'd think he'd still be angry or at least a little upset. Right?

Draco glanced at Hermione noticing every little detail about her. Her amazing hair, eyes, and just everything about her. He could smell old books, chocolate, mint, and apples coming off of her. They were the same things he smelled back in their sixth year when they talked about love potions.

He absolutely loved the smell.

He stopped when they reached their class, and walked in. Hermione followed close behind, and the sat together in the back. Hermione saw Ginny and Blaise laughing, probably about this morning with Ron.

The rest of the class soon walked into taking their seats. One couple she didn't quite notice, and thought it would be impossible for them to go by the Ministry's plans.

"Neville and Nott?" Hermione questioned. She was confused. The Ministry said that in the law you needed to get married, and produce offspring. Adoption is out of the question for this situation.

Draco took notice of the awkward looking guys. He chuckled noticing the true panic on Neville's face, and how Theodore looked like he'd rather die. This will surely be interesting.

McGonagall walked into the room, and stood in front of the class. "Good morning students. Now I would like to explain a few things. First of all I'm this class you will be taught how to be a parent. Second, the goblet that chose your partners chose your soulmate."

Hermione was shocked by this news. Soulmate? That can't be possible, right? She felt really sorry for Neville at that moment.

"I know that seems a bit off and impossible, but it's true. Now finally in this class you will have to do a project. A baby project. These a potion you can make that will create your baby. Again that sounds impossible. You will have to include a hair from each parent for it to work. After you do so instead of a potion you will have a toddler." McGonagall explained. "This toddler will grow like any other child. After the project is over they will still be by your side. It will hopefully help Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Nott."

Neville and Theodore blush a little at that comment. This was going to be tough for them.

"Professor, I have a question." Luna raised her hand, and McGonagall nodded. "The Ministry also stated that we need to produce a baby sometime next year. So we will have this baby and we will need to produce one ourselves?"

"That is correct Ms. Lovegood." McGonagall replied before helping us make our potions. She walked over to Hermione's and Draco's when they were almost done. "That looks right, now just add some of your hair."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Both were a little worried. Draco put a hair in, and Hermione did as well. A few minutes went by before the liquid started forming and taking shape. 

It broke off at one point making to toddlers. A boy and girl. Both had blonde hair like Draco, Hermione's nose, and again Draco's eyes. Both were also asleep.

McGonagall smirked a little. "I knew there may have been a chance of this, but I didn't know for sure. Another bed will be put in your flat for the second toddler. I advice you two to choose names."

Hermione looked at Draco, the twins, and then around the class. Ginny and Blaise had a boy, Luna and Harry had two girls, Neville and Theodore had a son, and Ron and Pansy...

Poor Ron and Pansy with their four kids.

Hermione looked at Draco who was holding the twins. He smiled down at them. Hermione couldn't help, but smile herself. "What should we name them?" Draco whispered so they wouldn't wake up. "I like Scorpius for the boy."

Hermione chuckled a little. Oh course Draco would choose that type of name. "How about Scorpius and Joan?"

Draco looked at Hermione smiling like an idiot before looking at the twins. "I love it. Scorpius and Joan."


	4. Coming Out

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much like I've been wanting to. I'm just in a really tight spot at the moment, and I'm sorry about that. College has been a mess, I'm having a lot on anxiety lately (more than I already do), I'm going to start going to therapy again, and... 

And I'm planning on coming out to my parents. 

If you guys actually care about this I hope you understand why I might not be updating soon.

The coming out thing is pretty hard for me to do, and if you have any advice to give me please do. I know my parents views on this. They are not against the lgbt+ community, but they are not for it either. Aka they have friends that are apart of it, but they don't really like the idea of it. 

I'm also going to be coming out to this boy I go to church with. He might not want to be my friend anymore, but hey you never know. Right now it feels like he''s the only friend that I got.


	5. Coming Out Update

Okay so I came out to my family and the have been supportive about it. Sorry I haven't been updating. I will update soon hopefully. I have been busy with a big writing/video project. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask <3


	6. Updating Soon (Hopefully)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I started my second semester of college yesterday so updates will take a while to be uploaded. I will update as soon as I can if you want to contact me about anything like a story suggestion you would like me to write or if you just want to chat you can contact me on here or on Discord. The username is GreenvainsPieDye 

Yes I know "creative"

The number thing is 0434

Hope the rest of you week and weekend is amazing. Love you all <3

-Jesse


End file.
